poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Samurai and Pirate Alliance
The Samurai and Pirate Alliance is the tenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Panorama City in great danger from Master Xandred and his gang of Nighlok in league with Captain Whiskers and his crew, The Pirate Force and Samurai Rangers must work together to save it from them. Plot Captain Whiskers freed the Nighlok champions/Master Xandred is back again The episode begins with Captain Whiskers, He opened the portal to the Netherworld and resurrected Master Xandred, Octoroo and Serrator as they begin their plan for revenge. Captain Emmett and his crew trained/John Silver showed them his soda maker Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were outside training. Just as it was time for their break, John Silver presented them with his soda making machine. Emergency meeting with Ford and Stanley Pines/Troubled matter in Panorama City Then, Ford and Stanley Pines called an emergency meeting. Just as they showed a troubled meter in Panorama City, They had to make sure no one gets hurt by any Nighlok. Meeting with Deker, Dahlia, Mentor Ji and the Samurai Rangers/Getting well aquatinted At the 21st Century, They met with Deker, Dahlia, Mentor Ji and the Samurai Rangers, Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, Antonio and Jayden's older sister, Lauren as they all got well aquatinted. Discussing about Master Xandred and his Nighlok generals/Captain Whiskers' doing Then, Ford, Stanley, John and Ford begin their discussion about Master Xandred and his Nighlok generals in league with Captain Whiskers and his crew and figuring how to stop them. Ford detected another clue to One Piece/Jayden and Lauren joined Emmett Then, Ford was about finished with new Samurai based off weapons when he detected another clue to One Piece. So, Deker took Emmett to the assignment along with Jayden and Lauren. Retrieving the clue to One Piece/The Pirate Force and Samurai Team Up begins Just as Deker fought off the Moogers, Captain Emmett, Jayden and Lauren finally retrieved the clue to One Piece. At last, The Pirate Force and Samurai Team Up begins. Jayden, Lauren and Emmett's last round with Xandred/The Nighlok leaders got bigger Then, The Pirate Force Rangers used their new Samurai Base Off Weapons to take out a lot of Moogers as they send Octoroo to the afterlife for good. As for Jayden, Lauren and Emmett, They begin their final battle with Xandred as the others Rangers defeated Serrator along with him. Suddenly, Both of the Nighlok leaders got bigger. The Ultimate Megazord Team Up begins once more/Victory for the Power Rangers Just as the Samurai Rangers formed their Samurai Shark Gigazord, The Pirate Force Rangers used their new Samurai Pirate Megazord and defeated Xandred and Serrator. Owing each other a huge debt of gratitude/Returning to the Pirate Tavern Finally, Captain Emmett, Jayden and their friends gave each other a huge debt of gratitude. Then, The Pirate Force Rangers and their allies returned to the Pirate Tavern happily. Rangers Pirate Force Samurai/Super Samurai Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Mentor Ji *Delilah *Deker Villains *Captain Whiskers *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Master Xandred *Serrator *Octoroo Trivia * Transcript *The Samurai and Pirate Alliance (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5